Love or Lust
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Yun is fox demon on the run then meets the gang but wait something is not right he dosen't smell like a demon read to find out


IT's dark but lucky for the sliver hair fox demon named Yun seeing in the night was easy to see.

walking in the moonlight he wonder over to a lake to gaze at himself he was beauiful with long sliver hair bright blue eyes and a long sliver tail it was rare that a sliver fox demon such as himself was on his own young demons such as himself weren't allowed to wonder by himself.

" My My what a pretty little demon you are" said a voice behind the darkness

And that is a good reseason why.

" What the hell do you what you Bastrad" said Yun

" A pretty little mate like you a young sliver hair demon to bear my pups" said the demon

Now that pissed him off

" That is rich why the hell would I bear your pups or be your mate" said Yun

The demon gave a cold smile " yes what a fine mate you'll be Yun"

Yun forze how did this demon know his name.

As if reading his mind the demon said " I have following you for a while now but now I'll claim my prize from now on you will adress me as Lord Naraku my sweet.

Naraku no wonder Yun heard of this demon and he knew he was in deep shit.

"Hold it you son of a bitch" said a voice both demons looked it was Inuyahsa and the others Yun heard of them as well.

" Yun this is a treat you get watch them die"

" I would like nothing more then to get away from you ya fucking asshole" said Yun

Naraku grab Yun and said " You will learn to obey now I suggset you watch"

Yun knew he better do something. " Hey leave him alone" said kagome Inuyasha do something save him"

" Listen woman he be working with him we don't know.said the half demon

" Listen you bastard you help me away right now I do not want to be his mate and bear his evil spwan now get over here and save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

" Damn it alright WIND SCAR!!!!"

Yun cast a barrier spell but Naraku let him go he then use his demon magic on him

IVY WEB GROW AND SPREAD some ivy wrapped around Naraku who was hit with wind scar dispearing Yun saw a bottle with glowinng shards using his tail he took the bottle

" Hey those are ours" a samll fox demon named Sippho said

" Oh here said Yun holding the shards were the samller demon could not reach it.

" You son of a bitch give those to me" he said

" Now why I give the jewel of four souls said Yun

" Becasue I will beat the fucking shit out of you if you don't"said Inuyasha

Yun looked at the demon and blushed hoping the demon didn't see but said " Now that's not nice- held the bottle over a river maybe I'll let these go in the river I know a few fish demon who will love it.

Inuyasha looked livid " You drop it and I swear you will die tonight demon.

"My name is Yun it means lucky you bastard get it Y-U-N " said Yun

" Do you want to join us Yun said Kagome suddenldy

" What in the hell are you going on about" said Yun

" Well Naraku is not going to stop looking for you since he wants you for a mate so why not stay with us it's safer in groups said Kagome

Damn she had a point he would be safe and they could defend them but he would be near this hot demon he is already supressing a hardon oh what the hell.

" Well I geuss so fine I will here throwing the shards to the girl- there is a samll town near here and I think we all need a rest" said Yun

he walked past the dog demon who was gorwling at the girl he really was cute when he was mad no he was HOT.

The gang walk for about an hour till " Yun why do you tell us some thing about yourself" said Kagome

" Yeah like why did Naraku wants you to be his mate"said Inuyasha

" because I am one of the few male demons who will can give brith to pups" Yun but he wish say a word

"Really that is so cool does it hurt much were do they come out" asked Kagome damn she was getting on his nerves.

It was then Myoga appered on Yun's slouder " Well I haven't see a royal fox demon in manys centuries" the flea gave a bow

"Hold the fuck up you are what a prince or something " said Inuyasha

" Yes can't you smell me dumbass" said a pissed of Yun

" My lord he is a half-demon he really can't smell your noble blood" said Myoga

" He is a half-demon with those cute ears who could tell" he stopped did he just say cute ears oh fuck

the demon in question turn a nice shade of red but didn't say a word

they got to the villgae and found an inn as luck would have it Yun was sharing with Inuyasha

the half-demon was looking at Yun as brushed his long hair " Yun are you in heat yet" he said

" W hat the fox was not expacting that one -I really don't know Royals don't go in heat they just fuck the one chosen"

"Huh"

"Well the Royal parnets pick out one or two mates mostly two more chance to have pups and most of the time the mates can't each other it's really sad a mate is sussponed to love you"

" well that is a bunch shit fairytales that is were you find love Yun" said Inuyasha

"What about Kagome you love more like a sister don't deny it I can smell it" said Yun with a mischievous smile walking over to him swaying his hips back and forth

Inuyasha watched getting harder by the second fnially he pin the fox demon on the floor

Yun gulp now he did

* * *

well that is the first chapter what happens next chapter Sex and the Pervented Monk review please 


End file.
